Harvest Moon AP: Bo's First Love Story
by xTheFallingGinkgoChildx
Summary: Alex just moves to Harmonica Town. She meets Bo for the first time and starts to like him...alot! But one of her friend's is madly in love with her. What will she do? Alex-x-Bo-x-?
1. The Meeting

Alex, the newest resident of Harmonica Town, was a young, red headed lady in her early twenties. Since she just moved to the island, she barely knew anyone. On her first day she met the town mayor, Hamilton, and everyone who works and lives in Harmonica Town. Alex had no idea who the people that lived outsid eof this small town where. She tended to stick with her new friends Maya and Luna most of the day. For the rest, she just fished with a charming boy named Toby for a small profit. It has been a month since she moved in and she already liked it. The townspeople were as sweet as can be. Colleen, a woman that works at the inn, gives Alex a nice, homecooked meal everyday in return for some errands. Alex stopped by the inn like she did everyday for her errands.  
"Alex, please deliver this package to Dale at Dale's Carpentry near the Garmon Mines." Colleen said, hanging her a brown wrapped package.  
"O-okay..." Alex took it recluntantly. She had no idea where Garmon Mines is located!  
"Oh, and Alex, please don't eat the food that's inside!" Colleen warned her.  
Alex laughed. "I won't." She left the inn and went to find Luna.  
"Do you have any idea where..._Dale's Carpentry_ _is?_" She asked Luna.  
"Yes, I visit my friend Julius, who works in a shop right by there. Why?" Luna asked. She saw the package and already knew that Alex was delrivering something, but she felt like asking anyway.  
"I need to give this to Dale...but I don't know where.._or even who_ he is!" Alex complained. 

"C'mon, I'll show you the way and introduce everyone to you." Luna said, grabbing Alex's wrist and pulling her along.  
After a long walk through the town and the countryside, they reached the Garmon Mines district.  
"Here, this way." Luna said, pointing to a wooden store. A boy with cool blue hair and a ripped sleeves in front of the store was swinging an axe around in mid air.  
"Look at this skill, Bo!" He chanted, twisting the small blade in the air as if it were as light as air.  
"Watch out, Luke!" the boy named Bo shouted, noticing Luna and Alex walking up from behind.  
"Huh? OPPS!" Luka lost focus and let go of the axe. The axe went flying up in the air, soaring down towards Luna and Alex. The boy named Bo pushed Alex out of the way of the falling axe. It stuck in the ground, blade down, right where she was standing. Of course, when Bo pushed her out of the way, Alex wasn't looking. The force caused her to be knocked to the ground with Bo on top of her. 

"Wooaaah,Bo! You're gonna need a blue feather to do that, dude." Luke laughed.  
Bo turned bright red along with Alex.  
"Shut up, Luke! I didn't mean to push her that hard." Bo said, getting up and then helping Alex up.  
"Whatever. What do you want, Lun-Lun?" Luka asked, turning his head towards Luna.  
"Lun-Lun? No." She said, crossing her arms.  
"Why not? it fits you're personality: cute at first and then sour and sassy" Luke teased.  
"You're a jerkk!" Luna punched his arm.  
"Anyway, I'm supposed to give this to Dale..." Alex said, holding the package akwardly.  
"Oh, my popps? Yeah, he's inside the shop." Luke said, pointing to the store.  
"Okay, thank you. I'm Alex, by the way." She said with a smile.  
"I'm Luke and this is my perverted friend, Bo. But you two have gotten to meet each other pretty well down on top of each other, I guess..." Luke shrugged.  
"LUKKE!" Bo shouted, his face flushing dark red. Alex found herself blushing as well. Something about that little blonde haired, green eyed boy was charming...  
Luna and Alex shared a glance.  
Luna mouthed something to Alex. 'He totally likes you!'  
'Luke or Bo?' Alex mouthed back.  
'Bo.' Luna smirked. 

Alex just rolled her eyes, not trying to make it obviously that she was glad he may like her. But then again, she had just met him, so she wasn't ready to decide if she liked him yet.  
Alex went inside a saw a cubby man with blue hair sorting something on the shelves.  
She could tell he was Luke's father from his hair.  
"Dale, my name is Alex. I run errands for Colleen. Here is your package." Alex said, handing the man the box.  
"Why, thank you." Dale took the box and placed it on the counter.


	2. Spliters of Love

Alex smiled and headed back outside. When she walked outside, she saw Luna with her arms folded against her chest and her eyes rolling (typical Luna stance!), Luke dying on the ground, laughing, and Bo blushing a shade darker than Alex's hair.

"What did I miss?" Alex asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Bo is in love with A-!" Luka said in between his laughing fits. Bo stopped his sentence by covering Luke's mouth with her hand.

"Apples! I sure do love apples!" Bo said quickly, sweating bullets.

"Baka..." ('idiot' in Japanese) Luna mumbled.

"Really? So do I!" Alex smiled, not understanding the situation.

"See, Bo? I wonder if she likes yo-..." Luke was stopped again by Bo.

"Uranium! It's my favorite element on the periodic table! How about you?" Bo said, trying to save himself.

"Umm…I'm more of a Hydrogen fan." Alex was again clueless.

"Are you sure it's not _Boron?_" Luna asked with sarcasm.

A loud grumbling sound interrupted the conversation. Alex clutched her stomach in pain,

"I'm sorry…it's lunch time and I'm starving…" Alex moaned.

"How 'bout some sandwiches? We've got enough for all of us and Dale." Bo asked.

"Oh, I couldn't accept that! You're too kind!" Alex said.

"We'll take some, thanks." Luna ignored Alex's politeness.

They stepped inside the store and walked over to the kitchen. Bo took out some bread and started making the sandwiches while Alex, Luna, Luke and Dale sat around the dining room table. Alex glanced over towards Bo who looked up from his cooking and flashed a sweet smile. Alex had to turn her head so Bo couldn't see her blush threw her flaming red hair. But Bo knew she was blushing anyway. He chuckled and continued cooking.

"So Alex, do you currently have a job?" Dale asked.

"No. I only run errands for Colleen for food." Alex sighed.

"Have you ever used an axe? You have strong looking arms." Dale noticed.

"Well, my family owned a lumber mill. I would help my dad, my brothers and the workers cut down lumber. But some corporate jerk bought the mill and we had to move to the city…" Alex reminisced.

"Wow!" Luke grinned. He turned to Bo and gave him thumbs up in approval of Alex.

"How 'bout after we eat you can show us your skill." Dale smiled.

"Alright." Alex smiled and looked over at Luna. She was filing her nails. Luna hated talking about anything besides her self and fashion.

"Bon appétit!" Bo handed them the sandwiches on plates.

"Bo, I didn't know you spoke French!" Alex said, impressed.

"Well, only a little…"Bo said, carrying a pitcher of ice tea yo the table.

"Well, it is the language of love, after all." Luke teased Bo.

Bo was so caught of guard by this that he dropped the pitcher. It shattered into pieces on the floor.

"BO!" Dale shouted. Bo turned bright pink and grabbed a towel to clean it up.

"Bo, let me help." Alex bent down and used her napkin to clean up some of the mess.

"You don't need to, Alex." Bo mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hold still." Alex used the towel to pat down Bo's shirt, trying to soak up the tea on his shirt. Since Alex was touching his chest, Bo turned a deep scarlet.

"Bo, me and Alex will finish cleaning up. Go get a change of clothes, 'kay?" Luke told him.

"Alright." Bo muttered, holding his head low.

Luke and Alex finished cleaning up the glass and tea off the floor.

Bo came back out with a clean set of clothes.

"Now, let's watch Alex's skills with the axe" Dale smiled.

They walked to the Fugue Forest. Luke handed her his 'lucky' axe.

"Don't wear yourself out!" Luke teased.

Alex drew the axe back like a baseball player getting ready to strike the ball. With all her might, she blasted the axe across the tree trunk. With one fatal blow, the tree split into pieces suitable for lumber. Everyone's jaw dropped in amazement.

"E-even I can't do that!" Dale said with awe.

"I-it's a one hit wonder!" Luke smiled (inside joke form a Pokémon game ha-ha!)

"So…am I hired?" Alex said cutely.

"Welcome to the team!" Dale smiled giving her a hug. Alex giggled.


End file.
